Are we here yet?
by The Beauty and The Brains
Summary: *Sequel to Twilight's Angels* We're half way there; maybe even a little more. But to get there, we have to get through times, good and bad, until life turns it's direction and we're at our destination; absolute perfection for our families at the end of the road.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you haven't read _**Twilight's Angels**_ yet, you outta read it and review. That book before this one. You may not get this story if you don't read _**Twilight's Angels**_. Also this will be really, really, really short (I mean the preface) because the next chapter will be much, much longer because of the wedding.  
Also, if you have read this, you must, must, must, must review:  
**Update, Love, or KitKats rule.**

**Preface**

My heart raced as I looked into his awaiting eyes. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I had to wait. His eyes were burning with passion as he licked his lips. Now that I think about it, he smelled of wet dog and cologne. I chuckled softly.

A smile graced his lips faintly as the minister spoke. I grabbed his hand and smiled back at him. He seemed to appreciate it as he squeezed my hand a little tighter. Then, the oddest thing happened.

Our guests — all of them disappeared. I looked around in confusion as the scene changed to wolves running. A petite blond kissed one of the wolves' muzzles. It nuzzled her appreciatively. She patted its head and sat on its back. It started to run.

The scene troubled me – I didn't know why. I wanted to get to the better scene; the one before the wolves. It was prettier, and more delicate.

Then the scene changed – once again. It was somebody else and I. I was holding a bundle, with the blond girl next to me, along with another girl I wasn't familiar with, and a boy-man. The girl had caramel brown hair and freckles that dotted along her face. Her soft blue eyes were almost identical to mine.

My virtual smile melted as I heard a gasp—my gasp. And that's where the visions stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Mom's Porsche sped down the streets of Port Angeles. The windows were fully rolled down and the day was surprisingly warm, but not sunny. The perfect day for a vampire outing,

I much preferred the tapping of the rain against the windows and the clanking sound it mad on the car, but this wasn't too bad. I watched the clouds move in blurred clumps above the car. Renesmee tapped Morse code on my back and traced lines.

Rose painted her nails with incredible speed, but I knew they would still come out absolutely perfect. She was Aunt Rose, for goodness sake. Everything she did or tried to do came out perfect.

Aunt Bella dug her nose into a book I wasn't familiar with and fiddled with the ends of her brown curls. I just sat correcting my makeup and filing my nails. It was a bit of a boring ride, but I lived through it.

When we got out of the car, Mom took off into the nearest boutique. Aunt Rose ran to the nearest salon and Aunt Bella walked to the nearest book store. That left me and Renesmee.

Renesmee looked like she had no idea where to go. I walked over to her and frowned.  
"Too many places," I complained. Renesmee waved off my expression and laughed.

"Dude, you really look stupid right now. We're in the middle of a whole shopping district, and you're upset? Just shop!"

"But you looked confused," I pointed out.  
"Ok, I will tell you right now, you know you have never been able to read my expression. Now shut up so we can go to . . ." She paused and spun with her finger pointed.  
She stopped on a little red building, surrounded by a little red parking lot.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "There."  
I looked closer at the building. A few creepy people lurked around there, and a very old man sat on the porch in a rocking chair.

"I'm not so sure now we should go there."

"Aw, c'mon don't be a bum. It's perfectly safe, you have your power."

"Mhm."

It turns out the store wasn't bad. In fact it was perfectly good.

The old man in the front just owned the front part of the store. His granddaughter, who was about our age, owned the actual store. She had told us she hadn't got many customers because of the creeps lurking and her great grandfather.

The actual store was full of vintage clothing, accessories, and makeup. Unlike her grandfathers which was full of creepy antique "zombie" and "vampire" skin. Being a vampire, I know if the vampire skin is fake, the zombie skin is fake. But it was still creepy.

But now we were just pulling into the long driveway to home. Mom pulled up to the garage and turned the car off. "In we go!"  
She called, dancing out of the car.

"The girls are home."  
The girls are home!"

I heard from inside. But it wasn't screams of excitement. It was screams of _panic._


End file.
